


The Meaning of Life

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 4





	The Meaning of Life

Life means something  
Life means cool grass under your feet on a hot summer day  
the sound of rain on a tin roof  
the smell of wet dirt  
Life means the sounds of birds at daybreak  
and a river rushing past  
Life means a lover's warm embrace on a cold winter night  
and long walks on brisk fall afternoons  
Life means the fiery glory of red sunsets  
and the cold power of the deep sea  
Life means Love and Joy and Hope  
and most of all Life means what you make it


End file.
